


for the last time, i am not The Punisher's keeper

by mickyy



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Frank Castle, POV Matt Murdock, and now i am publishing it impulsively, and then I wrote it, i got this idea an hour ago, no beta we die like jack murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: "Castle was taken into police custody and is being treated for injuries at Sacred Saints Hospital."Approximately 16.66% less people would know Daredevil's secret identity if he listened to the radio instead of being a drama queen.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Frank Castle (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	for the last time, i am not The Punisher's keeper

Brett barely heard the soft landing behind him before his favorite masked vigilante started talking. “Mahoney, where is Frank?” 

Brett turned to him, scoffed, and crossed his arms. “Man, this is my case, I’m not gonna—“ 

Daredevil shoved him against the wall and slammed his fist into the brick an inch from his head. “God _damnit_ , Mahoney, where the _fuck_ is Frank?” 

_Whoa_ , that was extreme. 

And Brett stopped, saw how Daredevil was breathing just a bit too hard and uneven, how his jaw was clenched, his arms were shaking. His chin was trembling, barely noticeable, and he was tense. “You’re worried about him,” he realized. The Devil didn’t want to find Castle and stop him. He wanted to make sure he was alive. 

Why? Brett thought about how the two met—some eyewitnesses swore they saw Castle shoot Daredevil in the face and shove him off a roof. Anyone who did that to Brett would be on his shit list indefinitely, but he and the Devil were two different people.

Then the two kicked each other’s asses at that botched sting for Nelson and Murdock’s client. They’d fallen through a roof and vanished. Later, the NYPD found Nelson’s client on a roof, near a pile of chains, killed with one of Castle’s guns. The building itself had been full of knocked-out Dogs of Hell who all claimed Daredevil kicked their asses. Either Castle’d chained Daredevil up, killed a man, and set the Dogs after him, or the two of them had chained Grotto up, beat the shit out of him, killed him, and then Frank left the Dogs for Daredevil as a little farewell gift. 

Again, _not_ something that Brett would have thanked him for, had he been in the Devil’s position. 

And then, the only member of the Irish mob the NYPD managed to get alive said Daredevil rescued Castle after he’d been tortured. No doors or windows open, and he struck in the middle of the compound. Mahoney’s theory was that the Devil waited until…something. But he _let_ Castle get tortured. That didn’t imply this level of care at all. 

Okay, rocky start, but they did seem to help each other out towards the end. Maybe Mahoney could sort of see why the Devil would be concerned. But not _about-to-have-a-breakdown_ worried, not just due to the stuff he knew about. Daredevil and Castle had to have met up other times, too. 

“Where is he,” Daredevil demanded in a low growl. And Brett heard it: behind all that anger, he was scared. 

And Brett Mahoney cursed, because he finally figured out who he’d seen that reaction on before. 

“Frank’s en route to Sacred Saints Hospital,” Brett told him. 

The vigilante let him go, and Brett turned to watch as Matt Murdock, a man who’d been blind for years, vaulted up a fire escape like gravity had forgotten him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
